


A Little Quiet Time

by Joy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, Kink, M/M, Standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A local brew helps break down some restrictions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Quiet Time

**Author's Note:**

> Mid-season 4, a little after The First Ones.
> 
> Originally written in 2006.

 

SG-1 sat on low-set couches in a plushly decorated room and tried to maintain the politeness of honored guests, but the long guide through the agricultural fields and trinium mines had worn them out. It was their third day with the Kalmari and everything had been signed, sealed and delivered. All that remained was getting through the final feast, then home in the morning.

Simple, Jack thought sourly, rubbing at his neck. To his left, he caught Daniel looking askance and groaned, "I need a massage."

"I'll give you one back in the tent," Daniel replied, watching the dancing entertainment across the expansive room.

"We wait till we get home for  _that_ , Daniel," Jack replied, his tone laden with the reminder that they didn't do anything during a mission.

"It's just a massage," Daniel murmured, voice carrying only to Jack.

"Not when you do them," Jack murmured back.

Daniel smiled mischievously, eyes still trained on the entertainment. One day, that scripture of Jack's about no offworld comfort would bite him on the ass.

"The people here sort of remind me of the Enkarens," he said, changing the subject.

The Kalmari cooks were serving the last course now, this one a pastry resembling a calzone, and Daniel thanked the person who set his down before him. He'd been looking forward to trying this dish the moment he'd heard about a pie filled with the spiced meat of a graushchak, the Kalmari's six-foot version of an iguana. Without hesitation, he cut into it with the utensils provided.

Sitting to his left, Sam groaned. "You're actually gonna eat that?"

"He's eaten uglier things than an iguana," Jack remarked with a smirk on his face.

Daniel couldn't stop the laugh that shot out of him, making him choke on his food. Jack slapped him on the back and when Daniel looked over, he found his lover smug as hell. "Thanks a lot, Jack."

"No problem." To Sam, he went on, knowing damn well the story would gross her out. "It was on that first mission to Abydos."

Daniel winked at Sam as he ate more of the pastry. "Only that was not encased in dough."

"Mini Komodo Dragon," Jack went on, gesturing. "Served like a pig with an apple in its mouth."

"You're joking," Sam said, eyes widening.

"He's exaggerating a little."

Jack rolled his eyes as he tore off a piece of pastry and ate it. "Okay, maybe not a Komodo but it had back ridges like a dragon, I kid you not. And if it weren't for Daniel, I'd never have tried that lizard. Said it tasted like chicken."

"Well... it did."

"Everything tastes like chicken to you, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said drily, making Jack laugh.

Daniel turned to look at Jack, not Teal'c, winking with the eye neither Sam nor Teal'c could see. "Not everything," he said, popping another bite into his mouth.

Jack had no idea how he kept a straight face and instead, tried to think of a way to pay him back.

Interrupting whatever the private joke was, Sam asked, "So seriously, a lizard?"

"Seriously," Daniel said, turning back to her. "It  _was_  a lizard, about four feet long, maybe 20 inches high in the middle. Served, cooked, on a platter with dozens of vegetables and fruit."

Sam grimaced. "Ew."

Daniel pointed at her pastry. "Get past what it  _is_  and try it, Sam. The Kalmari use a spice similar to cumin and curry, so you should like this."

She peered at the pastry and gave a suspicious sniff, then sniffed again. "Well, it  _smells_  good." Her stomach rumbled as the smell tapped her hunger. "Okay, I'll try it, but if it makes me puke, it's going on you."

Daniel, Jack, and Teal'c all grinned at her as she cut into it and held her breath as she spooned a bite into her mouth. When nothing bad happened, she swallowed, waited, then took another bite.

"Toldja," Daniel teased again.

"Oh shut up," she replied, following the bite with some water.

"Oh, and Daniel, they're nothing like them," Jack said, distracting them both.

"What?" Daniel asked, puzzled.

"You said the Kalmari looked like Enkarens."

"Oh, that. No, I said they  _reminded_  me of the Enkarens. They're a nice, friendly people... and they have similar eyes."

"Apart from the slitted pupils," Jack said drily as he watched one of the Kalmari females walk by, her pale mint-green skin off-setting the yellow-gold of her eyes and long, blue-black hair. She smiled coquettishly at him, her stunningly white teeth with their longish, pointed canines sending strange, kinky signals down to his nether regions.

Jack squirmed as he gave her a polite grin back, wishing she hadn't reminded him of a Trek fantasy he'd had as a teen, something about green Orion slave girls. Here, she was the real deal and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad.

"Don't get any ideas," Daniel warned, still not looking at him as he ate.

"Who's getting ideas?" Jack protested, then added, "Besides, Vina's a nice, friendly woman."

Daniel choked on the dark amber ale he'd just been served. "Vina? Don't say that to Shakti's face. And you're so not funny."

Jack grinned as he drank his own ale. "Like she'd know. I could lie, easy. And glass houses, Daniel. You were looking at her husband."

"He was looking at me."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Right.  _Big_  difference. Huge."

Daniel stifled a grin and set down his glass. A minute later, Shakti came by with another pitcher of the licorice-flavored ale and Jack held up his hand, shaking his head. "No offense, but we can't have more." He touched his head, indicating drunkenness.

Shakti smiled. "Have we not earned your trust and you, ours?"

"She's gotta point, Jack," Daniel offered.

"You are so not helping," Jack growled at him. To Shakti, he said, "We're on duty," and he plucked at his field vest. "Which means we can't have too much."

She slowly took his glass from him and refilled it. "Trust me, Colonel Jack. You will not be harmed by it."

Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c had to refrain from smirking their heads off as Jack was forced to back down out of politeness and diplomacy. "Not one word," he grumbled at them as Shakti refilled Sam's glass and moved on, passing Teal'c. "This is what we get for not refusing from the start."

"SG-12 already imbibed, Jack. We'd have offended them."

"Fine, fine, whatever. But only one more," Jack told them, holding up a finger. "One."

Daniel looked at their tall, wide glasses containing the spicy ale. "Yeah, right.  _One_."

Jack started to say something but this time, Daniel held up a warning hand. "No you don't. Don't start that tired lie about me being a light-weight."

"You  _are_."

"Compared to  _you_ , everyone's a light-weight."

"Hey!" Jack protested... but grinned doing it. "I resemble that remark." After Shakti walked away from the table, Jack told them, "If this stuff goes to your head, I don't want to hear a single word. From either of you."

Daniel started to open his mouth but Jack held up his own warning hand. Daniel stared at it, the fingerless glove giving him several dirty ideas. He cleared his throat and looked away, pretending to back down. He'd tell Jack the real reason later. After he'd figured out a way to seduce him. Jack needed to climb off that self-imposed regulation of his. After all, they hadn't had sex in almost two weeks. Jack had to be going as crazy as he was.

Daniel ate the rest of the pastry, sipping at his ale, and wondered just how he could manage it. When their host invited them to stay in the palace, Daniel thought his chance had been blown, but Jack politely declined, giving the leader the excuse that they'd been ordered to sleep near the gate.

As they returned to their camp, Teal'c said, "We were not ordered to sleep near the gate, O'Neill."

"No, but I didn't want to chance any midnight visits from the green Orion Hunting Party."

"No, guess not," Daniel said, winking at Sam. Teal'c didn't get it and looked both perplexed and annoyed, but Sam and Daniel sniggered at the idea of Jack getting waylaid in the middle of the night.

"I'll explain in a minute," Sam told Teal'c and found it amusing when he looked vindicated by the promise. Pausing at the tent they shared three yards from Jack and Daniel's, she asked, "Any guard duty tonight, sir?"

"No, I don't think it'll be necessary. Especially with Teal'c around. Oh, and just a reminder... keep the doors zipped. You don't need any scaly visitors."

"That will not be a problem, O'Neill," Teal'c said as he opened the flap and gestured for Sam to go inside first. He then nodded and bowed his head. "Sleep well, O'Neill, Daniel Jackson."

"You, too," Daniel replied, with Jack echoing him.

Inside the tent, Daniel began to strip down, but his bladder quickly reminded him that he had to go back out. He didn't feel like putting his boots and shirts back on so he opened the flap to leave.

Jack shot out a hand to stay him, fingers barely touching Daniel's hip. "Hang on, where're you going?"

"Take a leak."

"Watch out for the critters."

"Yeah, right," Daniel said as he took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. He set them down on the field pack and left the tent, heading around back. As he pulled out and relieved himself, Daniel realized how hot he felt, as if he were running a fever. Sometimes alcohol did that, so he held out his free hand to see how steady it was but he was just fine. So what the hell was with that heat?

Back in the tent, Jack removed everything but his boxer briefs and laid back atop his sleeping bag. He touched his forehead, wondering why he felt so hot but he couldn't detect a fever. What was going on? He thought of the ale he'd drank, then sat up, wondering if Daniel was feeling okay.

When Daniel returned and saw the frown on Jack's face, he asked, "What's the matter?" as he zipped the entrance closed, making sure the bottom was secured with a few tent pegs.

"You feel hot?" Jack asked, reaching inside his pack for the notebook he carried, using it as a fan. "You have that portable fan?"

"In my pack," Daniel said, going to get it. "And yeah, I do feel hot. I think it's the ale. It was a little spicy."

Jack nodded. "Typical. There's never a mission where something doesn't go wrong."

"I wouldn't call this wrong, exactly," Daniel told him as he clipped the fan to the middle of the center pole, turning it so it blew downward, between their bed rolls. Before he said another word, he stripped off his trousers, briefs included.

"Daniel," Jack said, getting a good whiff of sexual musk.

"I'm really  _hot_. Did you miss that part?"

Jack looked up at him and couldn't contain the grin. "Nope, not a bit."

Daniel grinned back, liking the innuendo, then spied Jack's hands and licked his lips.

Jack straightened a bit, knowing that look. "What?" he asked suspiciously.

"You left your gloves on."

Jack stared at his hands, bothered that he'd missed so minor a detail. "Okay, no more of this ale."

"Well, we're not drinking anymore, Jack," Daniel stated as if it were obvious.

"No one will be from now on."

"Jack, we're just hot. And... need to get laid." Jack rolled his eyes and started to remove his gloves but Daniel reached down and stopped him. "No, leave them on." His dick twitched as he looked down at his lover, so near his cock, Jack's handsome face covered in shadows made from the penlight Daniel had clipped to the back of the tent; it pointed upward so it cast no interesting body silouettes through the canvas.

"Why?" Jack asked, referring to his gloves, but he knew the answer. "No, never mind. In fact, don't say anything. Just lay down and go to sleep." Except Jack wasn't following his own advice. In fact, he couldn't move. Not with Daniel's dick only two feet away... and beginning to salute.

"Can  _you_  sleep?" Daniel asked as he took a half-step forward, closing the remaining distance to take one of Jack's hands and wrap the fingers around his cock. Jack resisted, but not enough to pull his hand away, and inside, Daniel cheered. Yes, Jack was giving in. However, Jack wasn't moving his hand, so no celebrating yet. "Jack."

"No," Jack replied, then moved his thumb over the head.

Daniel sucked a breath through his nose, eyes half-lidding. "Jack," he whispered.

"Not a word, not a sound," Jack whispered back, moving his hand slowly up, then down. Again. And again. And again.

Daniel let out soundless gasps, grabbing Jack's shoulders as he held on, mouthing the word, "Yes," over and over. He dropped his head back, indulging himself, wishing fervently for Jack to take him in his mouth.

Before he could indicate what he wanted, Daniel was yanked to his knees, with Jack claiming his mouth in a long, passionate kiss. It was so hard to keep quiet. He wanted to express himself, moan and groan and talk dirty. But they couldn't and he knew that.

It suddenly dawned on Daniel that maybe the reason why Jack restricted sex to onworld was they were such a noisy pair. But Daniel held a little peeve about not having been given an explanation. He'd have liked the chance to argue the case instead of having Jack summarily decide. Jack had just done his Colonel thing and given the  _order_.

But Jack had just countered that order, hadn't he? Don't make a sound. This was going to be difficult, Daniel thought desperately. Jack's hands and body felt so damn good, food to a starving man, and in automatic response, he slid his own hands over Jack's ass. Pushing off his briefs to massage the warm, firm muscle, Daniel eagerly slipped his forefingers down the cleft of his cheeks, giving Jack a damn good idea what he wanted to do.

Gasping, Jack broke the kiss and whispered harshly in his ear. "Fuck me." Emphasis was made when he stood up and dropped his briefs to his ankles and kicked them off.

Daniel looked him over, staring with need, and yanked Jack back down to his knees. He nodded 'Yes' before he kissed Jack again, harder. When he managed to break away, swallowing to control his excited panting, Daniel turned to grab the lube and condom he'd placed his pack--just in case. When he turned back around, Jack had two pairs of socks in this hands.

"Socks?" Daniel mouthed.

Jack mimed sticking one rolled up sock in his mouth and Daniel's eyes went wide... and his dick stiffened even more. "Jesus," he whispered.

"Yes," Jack whispered, then lunged, knocking Daniel across both bags, kissing him deeply as he ran his hand up and down Daniel's shaft, wanting him hard, aching; for additional wind-up, he rubbed his thumb firmly over the head, smearing pre-come in tight little circles.

Daniel's reaction was immediate, thrusting needily, wondering what Jack was up to now because if he didn't stop, he wouldn't get his fuck. After a minute, however, Daniel stopped caring anymore about  _how_  they got off, just as long as he got that contact. But once more, Jack surprised him, releasing him abruptly to kneel back. As he stared down at him, Daniel felt the lust inside bloom hotly, taking in the disheveled look and flushed cheeks. Jack  _really_  wanted to be fucked.

Daniel got to his knees and followed Jack as he moved backward. Before Jack could turn around and _assume the position_ , Daniel paused for another kiss, deep and fiery. He gave Jack the same treatment to his cock, jerking him off for a bit to wind him up, but also to loosen and relax his body, getting him ready. There'd be no prep time here though Jack never  _needed_  it anyway; he just enjoyed the hell out of it. Unfortunately, Daniel couldn't give him that prep; they couldn't risk taking their time.

Somehow, that seemed hotter. He let Jack go and flicked open the lube's cap, choking off a sound when Jack took the condom and unrolled it down his cock. Squirting a good amount onto his fingers, Daniel slicked himself up and knelt between those long, outstretched legs. Taking a moment to admire his ass, Daniel slowly applied the lube over Jack's hole and massaged the ring of muscle with one hand, the ass cheeks with the other, all the while loving how Jack squirmed and undulated under his touch.

Daniel was getting into it, wishing he had time to do more, especially with his tongue. Then his gaze landed on the pairs of socks in Jack's hands and he was reminded that Jack had brought them out for a reason. And  _two_  pair, not one. What did Jack want? Was he waiting on him to figure it out, to take the lead?

Daniel knew the answer. Reaching over Jack's shoulder, he took one pair, staring at them, getting ideas. Jack looked over his shoulder, then with deliberate provocation, pushed one rolled up sock halfway into his mouth. Daniel's cock spat a bit of pre-come and he exhaled heavily through his nose, a type of reprimand, the sound telling Jack,  _Don't you dare make me come yet._

Tying the two socks together, he leaned over Jack's back, both his hands reaching for his lover's wrists, and tied them together. Jack spat out the sock with a loud gust of air, the action telling Daniel that if they'd been at home, he'd have yelled something nice and dirty. Biting his lip from the instant pleasure, Daniel rubbed his cock over Jack's ass while he restuffed the sock back into his mouth, grinning when Jack made the same heavy exhale but through his nose.

Feeling a particular bit of nasty mischievousness, Daniel continued his wonderful friction rub while nuzzling Jack's neck and kissing the side of his face. Sure that Jack would kill him if he stopped, Daniel smiled against his skin as he reached between them and positioned his cock. Taking the shell of his ear between his teeth, Daniel let out a breathly, soundless groan as he pushed slowly past the ring of muscle. His eyes rolled up as that magnificent heat surrounded the head of his cock and a few seconds later, Daniel realized he was sucking on Jack's earlobe.

With another exhalation, he wrapped his arm around Jack's waist, then clamped his left hand over his mouth. "Hang on," he whispered into his ear, grinning when Jack reared back a little, startled, and impaled himself onto Daniel's cock. Both men let out harsh breaths before Daniel paused, then thrust. Hard. Deep.

Jack tried to drop his head down but Daniel held him fast, hand secured, arm secured, and began to fuck him with a steady, tight thrusting of his hips, minimizing any skin slapping. What it did was drive him deeper, riding over the gland, and Jack began to shudder continuously from the wonderful pressure.

It had been a lot longer since he'd had Daniel inside him; more than a month, and at that moment, Jack couldn't figure out why he'd waited so long. Right now, he was getting that thick heat inside him so it didn't matter anymore. Coupled with Daniel's hand locked over his mouth, stuffing the sock further in, Jack was in kink heaven. His eyes rolled back into his head and he knew it wouldn't be much longer.

What did him in was the sudden rapid build-up of Daniel's strokes, knees spreading him wide open, fucking him with energetic abandon. God, Daniel was on fire. The thought of seeing Daniel's ass clenching and unclenching as he fucked him was almost what did it, but it not quite.

Not quite. What did was Daniel whispering, "I wish I had that belt," just as he grabbed the tied sock between his wrists and pushed forward, stretching Jack's arms over his head as far as they could reach. The combination of all the restrictions Daniel had on him was all Jack needed. Squeezing his eyes shut, he bucked through his orgasm, Daniel holding onto him like a bull rider as he shot again and again all over the sleeping bag, smearing it over his belly and pubic hair.

Daniel let out a harsh breath, hips fucking furiously as he exploded inside that unbelievably nice ass. Jack tried not to groan but he made a wispy choking sound anyway and Daniel let go of his mouth, pulling out the sock just as he pulled out his cock. Turning him over, he kissed him for a year and Jack returned it gladly.

In the morning, packing up, Daniel watched Jack, giving him the eye every once in a while. Waiting till Sam and Teal'c were out of earshot, he said, "Nothing bad happened, Jack."

Jack twisted his mouth in a smirk and walked around him, touching Daniel's ass. "No, it didn't, but... we have to be careful."

Daniel reached around and grabbed Jack's hand, squeezing briefly before letting him go. "Thanks."

Jack reached up and squeezed his shoulder, choosing not to say a word.

**. . .**

Stuffing his sleeping bag into the washer, Jack looked over his shoulder when Daniel walked into his laundry room.

"Hey there."

"Hey."

"Get yours washed?" he asked, turning away to set the dials and turn on the machine.

"It's going right now," Daniel replied as he manuevered around Jack and wrapped his arms around him. "Gotta surprise for you."

"Oh yeah?" Jack asked.

Daniel slid his hands up Jack's chest, and feeling something odd, Jack looked down, then widened his eyes in surprise as he saw that Daniel was wearing fingerless leather gloves. He started to say something but Daniel suddenly clapped one hand over his mouth and pressed his hard cock against his ass.

"Thought I'd teach you just why I love those gloves of yours."

Jack closed his eyes as Daniel gave him a damn good lesson up against the washing machine. Gotta love that wash cycle, he was thinking, just before Daniel stifled the orgasmic scream with his leather-covered hand.

**~**

**end**  


End file.
